Spirituality
Spirituality? I use the term spirituality ''loosely here to describe what it means in a general sense, where it is also separated enough from everything else. Spirituality is about life only because life is about spirituality. Spirituality is a human quality, but not exclusively - if animals could become highly intelligent with a brain implant, they would be involved & included in spirituality. Spirituality is the father of openmindedness, giving without needing to receive, and outside-the-box thinking. Although we can also associate these with creativity just as well. The point of language is to illustrate not to dictate. Concepts are loose and malleable: guidance is the only purpose of expository (explanation) writing. You are the learner, and multiple sources of information will give a superior construction of knowledge. Spirituality flows from life as an attachment growing out of the form of the human being. It is not to be thought of as separate, just as any thought-system or identity is not truly separate from the brain that so shapes itself. Spirituality, in the spiritual understanding process, is just like any other process or mechanism of the universe that can be thought of as nearing the fundamentals of the universe itself in scope: time is inherent to evolution, as is gravity, as is locality of space/environment, and to ask of the future of an object in evolution is to invoke the entire universe in complexity. The same (evolutionary) quality is true of spirituality: spirituality, like any other thought system, event and object or pattern in our world, can be seen as simply yet another stroke of evolutionary form-and-function interplay of the latest type. Spirituality is not special in terms of evolution, just as religion is not special (psychological; existential) and just as dictatorships and conspiracies are not special (dominance; greed - as in chimp sociology). Spirituality, like other Great actions, accepts where lower thought-systems shrink or turn away in fear. Spirituality is only more powerful because it is a thought system that intends to accept everything for what it really is - (A)theism and similar ideologies not aware of their own existential scoping will always have to specify and hide-from certain elements not present in the cultural qualities of their creation time & place. Spirituality eschews sentimental and insubstantial notions such as nationality and culture and gender in favor of simply ''getting everything very straight to begin with. The best thinkers of the world have started on "good footing", with very little false information and very good room for growth. Spirituality is all about thinking & perception in a lateral sense i.e. not constrained by culture, so this is why meditation (thinking in isolation) is so often associated: our industrialized culture is highly opposed to deep personal reflection! In alien worlds there might be no such fundamental limitations of the society from which to escape in the first place. Spirituality is something like an emotional expansion for intelligence. A second dimension where before the purely intellectual, intuitive, rational, logical thinking was only one axis.